sstpfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Sonic Team Possible
Super Sonic Team Possible is a 2012 action/adventure comedy Fanfiction written by kpFan739. It is the first installment in the Super Sonic Team Possible saga and the second crossover fanfic of Kim Possible and Sonic the Hedgehog. The Fanfiction's writing began on May 25, 2012 and ended on June 22, 2012 with postivie reception from KP and Sonic fans on Fanfiction, Deviantart, and Facebook. Due to its success sequels were made along with an extended version titled Super Sonic Team Possible: 739 Cut released on November 6, 2012. Plot Kim Possible's enemies, Dr. Drakken and Shego teamed up with Sonic's nemesis, Dr. Eggman to build an army of Metal Sonic drones to take over both their universes. So Sonic and friends find Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Wade Load to help them defeat the evil trio. Writing Early in May 2012, during a Facebook chat with kpFan739's friend, EnterpriseCV-6 (Doug Paganelli) he suggested to him that he should make a Kim Possible/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover on Fanfiction. He pointed out that someone else already did it, but decided to go for it anyway since the other fanfic was never finished. He thought of clever ideas for the story, characters to use, villains, new characters, and many others and started writing away. He started on May 25, 2012 and finished on June 22, 2012. Reception Super Sonic Team Possible received positive reception from Fanfiction users, Deviants, and Facebook users. Fanfiction user, Blazethecat363 claimed "It was the Best Fic Ever!", EnterpriseCV-6 thought "It Rocked and Played like a Movie or Game, Bring on the Popcorn!", SSTP admin and Blue Blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog says "I Have Something to Read for the Rest of My Life!", Facebook user, Ashley Carter gave it "Two Tails Up!" Sonic Reviews (Sonicfanfictions) gives Super Sonic Team Possible a 9.5 out of 10. Sequels Due to Super Sonic Team Possible's success, kpFan739 brainstormed ideas for sequel fanfics and eventually started planning them out. The first sequel was Super Sonic Team Possible: Part II which he began writing shortly after the first fanfic was posted. Part II revolves around Team Possible and Team Sonic going to the Yamanouchi Ninja School in Japan to help Ron's friend Yori and the Yamanouchi ninja students defeat a new group of villains consisting of Mephiles the Dark, Lord Monkey Fist, Warhawk, and Warmonga. It was posted on July 12, 2012 and received mostly positive reception. The third installment was titled Super Sonic Team Possible: Part III: Ridin' which was inspired from the Sonic Riders video game series and was originally set to be the final chapter in the series but more ideas came to kpFan739's mind and he decided to keep the series going a little longer. The premise of Part III was Team Possible and Team Sonic attend a big hoverboard racing contest against the Babylon Rogues (Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross), Adrena Lynn, and Aviarius. While the five listed are the main villains in this installment, several of Kim and Sonic's enemies join the race including Dr. Drakken, Shego, Dr. Eggman, Motor Ed (as a hoverboard mechanic), Duff Killigan, Camille Leon, and several others. It was also the first Super Sonic Team Possible fanfic to introduce kpFan739 the Hedgehog (kpFan739's Sonic character look-alike) and Wreck-It Ralph who makes a brief cameo appearance near the end. Plus the hoverboard racing arena was filled with non-Sonic Sega characters, Nintendo characters such as Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, etc., The Avengers, and other Disney characters such as Lilo and Stitch. It was posted on August 31, 2012 with positive reception. A prequel and a spinoff to the first Super Sonic Team Possible was made. Super Sonic Team Possible: Empires Unite was a prequel focusing around Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman and explaining how they met in the first place, why they joined together, and explained a few other questions that were left unanswered. It was posted on October 9, 2013 with favorable reception. The spinoff, The Adventures of Team Chaotix in GO City was written shortly after Empires Unite which focused around Team Chaotix (Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, and Vector the Crocodile) and Team Go (Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins). Chaotix and Team Go team up to protect Go City from Electronique who is causing mayhem and chaos with her electric powers. It was posted on October 19, 2013 with favorable reception. Eventually the two stories would be put together with the first Super Sonic Team Possible fanfic in the Super Sonic Team Possible: 739 Cut, with extended chapters and extra stuff added in. It was released on November 6, 2012. A few weeks after 739 Cut was posted, kpFan739 started development on Super Sonic Team Possible Generations, a fanfic similar to Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time and Sonic Generations. Team Possible and Team Sonic are beamed into a White Limbo where time and space are erased, so they have to go through their past, present, and future to fix the Time Stream and stop the villain responsible. The fanfic also featured Classic Sonic and Classic Tails, much like Sonic Generations and once again Classic Sonic is mute. Plus Wreck-It Ralph appears again, along with Fix-It Felix Jr. Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Sgt. Calhoun. Super Sonic Team Possible Generations also featured a new character, kpFan739's friend and ally, EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther, a Sonic character version of his Facebook/Fanfiction friend, EnterpriseCV-6. Generations was completed and posted on December 1, 2012 with postive reception and was once again scheduled to be a final installment but even more ideas were coming, so kpFan739 took a break from official SSTP fanfics and wrote a couple of holiday specials. The Christmas fanfic, A Very Super Sonic Team Possible Christmas focused around Shadow not having any Christmas spirit so Team Possible and Team Sonic decide to help him get into the spirit with a little help from awkwardly enough, Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman. The characters from Wreck-It Ralph appear once again in this fanfic along with Jack Skellington and Sally from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas and Victor Frankenstein, Elsa Van Helsing, and Sparky from Frankenweenie. It was posted on December 23, 2012 with positive reception. The second holiday special was Valentine's Day themed, Super Sonic Team Possible Presents A Way Past Cool Valentine revolved around Team Possible, Team Sonic, and their friends celebrating Valentine's Day but Dr. Eggman feels unloved so he, Drakken, Shego, Senor Senior Sr., and Senor Senior Jr. decide to build a giant Love Cannon that blasts a pink beam at everyone and makes them fall in love with him. Most of Kim and Sonic's friends are hit by the beam, except for Kim, Ron, Rufus, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Silver, and Blaze. So they have to find a way to turn their friends back to normal and stop the Badniks before it's too late. A Way Past Cool Valentine was posted on February 9, 2013 with positive feedback. Super Sonic Team Possible: Next Gen was posted on March 23, 2013. The plot is Sonic and Amy finally got married and they're going to have a baby. However a mysterious group of villains don't want that to happen so they try to gang up on them and make sure the baby never sees the light of day. Sonic & the Middleton Days, a fanfic similar to Sonic and the Secret Rings and Sonic and the Black Knight was released in May and Super Sonic Team Possible in Olympic Madness was released in June. The upcoming SSTP fics include Super Sonic Team Possible: Con-Sitch "Convention Situation" (July 2013). Another installment has been announced by kpFan739 shortly after the release of Con-Sitch titled, Super Sonic Team Possible: Return to Planet Wisp (August 2013) where Team Possible, Team Sonic, and company blast off to Planet Wisp to protect the Wisps and the planet from having their energy harnessed by Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman, and from being destroyed by Warhawk and Warmonga. Followed by another upcoming installment titled, Super Sonic Team Possible: Revenge of the Nerd (Release Date: TBA) which will feature Kim's geeky cousin, Larry. More confirmed SSTP fanfics include Super Sonic Team Possible: The Brotherhood Returns (Release Date TBA), Super Sonic Team Possible: The Search for Blaze Possible (a SSTP/Blaze Possible crossover) (Release Date TBA), Super Sonic Team Possible: Return to the Lost World (Release Date TBA), and the finale, Super Sonic Team Possible: Heroes Fall (Release Date TBA). Possible Spinoff kpFan739 is planning another Super Sonic Team Possible spinoff, but this time focusing on Shadow the Hedgehog. It is currently rumored his partner(s) in the fic will be either Yori and the Yamanouchi ninjas, Team Impossible, or Global Justice, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega may join Shadow on his adventure as well.